Welcome to my world!
by Aeiya Mei
Summary: Hannah was happily sleeping when a bunch of kids decided to drop in and cause chaos! The strawhats from the One Piece world have come into ours, but that's not all, they're all little kiddies!


A.N. Hello! And welcome to chapter 1 of "Welcome to my world... Literally", don't take it too seriously because it's just a little something that I cooked up, but if you guys like it then I will happily continue to write it! So, in this fic we have characters from the world of One Piece that have landed in our world, and that's not all, they also happen to be kiddies! And if you have any questions then I'll be happy to answer them for you! Oh and I'm from England so some people might not know what I'm going on about sometimes, sorry!

Oh, and before I forget, here are their ages (The ages are kind of random, Robin being the eldest is still going to be the oldest, and Chopper being the youngest will still be the youngest, but the ages will not be all 'correct'. For example I am not going to de-age them all by 10 years because Robin would still be an adult and I want them all to be kids.) :  
Luffy: 7 yrs (17 yrs in the anime (post time skip))  
Zoro: 8 yrs (19 yrs in the anime (post time skip))  
Nami: 8yrs (18 yrs in the anime (post time skip))  
Usopp: 7 yrs (17 yrs in the anime (post time skip))  
Sanji: 8yrs (19 yrs in the anime (post time skip))  
Chopper: 5 yrs (15 yrs in the anime (post time skip))  
Robin: 10 yrs (28 yrs in the anime (post time skip))

_Disclaimer: One piece is by no means the property of anyone but its rightful owners. And that also includes all other things that have been mentioned here, except me, my friends, my idea's and whatever half-backed plot has managed to accumulate here. _

Chapter 1: What is wrong with my ceiling?!

It was rare for the night sky to look this clear, and it made the moon and the starts shine so much brighter. The almost silent breeze caressed the grass and the leaves on the top of the trees, and birds and insects sung their lullaby's to the world. Yes, all was good and peaceful with the night. But I couldn't appreciate the rarity because a House M.D (TM) marathon was on, and my mind demanded that I watch it with ice-cream and cheese balls in complete darkness.

THUMP

'Wha...? What was that?'

THUMP  
CRACK

'Am I hearing things? No... I'm not _that _insane.'

THUMP

'Probably.'

THUMP

'... I don't think I'm imagining it...'

BANG

I jumped out of my seat and grabbed the closest thing to me, which turned out to be the small, plastic remote, and stood next to the door. Opening it slightly I peered into the hallway. Nope, no burglars/murderers/ninja's out there. Jumping at another, louder bang, I turned my attention to the window, where a flash of red light had just a second ago caught my attention.

Fireworks. I was freaking out over some fireworks.

A minute of silence passed before I turned my attention back to the screen, quickly becoming immersed in the world of diagnostics and medical puzzles. And it wasn't too long after that I fell into dreamland, forgetting about the noises, and not at all aware of what chaos the morning would bring.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Is she dead?"

"Hey miss! Where are we?"

"Don't poke her! Doctor said not to poke people!"

"HAHAHAHA! You're a tanuki!"

"I'M A REINDEER!"

"I think she's waking up..."

The voices grew louder as my consciousness returned. I vaguely thought that I had snapped and my insanity had surfaced completely this time, because really, there's no-one in the house so I couldn't _possibly _be hearing the voice's of at least four children next to my head. Well at least that's what I thought before I opened my eyes.

Wide, innocent black orbs stared at my shocked blue ones. The child leaned in closer, his nose nearly touching mine and happily introduced himself.

"Hi! I'm Monkey D. Luffy!"

So I did the only thing a 16 year old girl who had just woken up could do. I screamed.

The boy, Luffy, as his name couldn't possibly Monkey, jumped back before my head could hit his in my haste to sit up. I pushed myself against the back of the sofa and stared wide-eyed at the plethora of children standing in the living room.

"Umm... Hello?" I said quietly, much out of my comfort zone and very uncertain about why a bunch of kids where stood looking at me. A small ginger haired girl stepped closer and asked me what my name is.

"I'm Hannah." With a smile I answered her, she looked very cute and nervous in her little dress, and I has somewhat calmed down after the initial shock.

"And what should I call you?"

"Nami!" She answered with a dimpled smile that I almost cooed at.

The boy from before, with the big eyes and an even bigger grin answered as well.

"I'm Luffy!" And one by one the rest of the kids followed suit.

"... Zoro"

"I'm the great Usopp!"

"My name's Sanji, Miss Hannah~!"

"Nico Robin."

I smiled softly at them as they looked back at me, all of them had different emotions playing on their faces, but all mirrored the same look of confusion.

"So mind telling me why you're all here? I don't remember adopting any kids... or stealing any..."

They just blinked back at me, confusion deepening in all our minds when it became apparent that none of us knew what was going on.

"W-we just woke u-up here, about an h-hour ago..."

I blinked at the small, high-pitched voice that met my ears, I combed my eyed through the room, trying to locate where the extra voice had come from. After looking around for another child, I finally located what looked to be a floating pink hat with small reindeer antlers attached to the inner edge of the rim.

"Talking hat?" I blurted out, to which I immediately blushed when the little black haired boy, Luffy, giggled.

The hat leaned to the side from where it was hiding behind the footstool (1) and a tiny, furry head poked out, its little blue nose twitching as it stared at me with large, frightened eyes.

"I-I'm Ch-chopper." It squeaked before twisting its body and hiding its face again. But I couldn't help but notice something strange about the little creature, apart from its obvious fur and human talking abilities.

"You do know that you're hiding in the wrong way, right?" The other children, with the exception of the near silent raven haired girl, Robin, and the stone faced green haired boy, Zoro, giggled.

"SH-SHUT U-UP! I'M NOT AF-FRAID OF Y-YOU!" Yet despite this the poor thing was trembling.

Right at that moment my mothering instincts kicked in, and forgetting about my thoughts that were previously going something along the line of 'Oh-my-god-what-is-this-I-don't-even-know-why-the-hell-are-kids-in-my-house-oh-god-what-am-I-going-to-do-is-that-a-reindeer-why-is-it-talking-no-no-no', I got on my knees and reached for the little thing, and with my hand still reaching out I spoke as softly as I could.

"Hey. I know you aren't scared. Shhhh, I just want to know your name. I'm not going to hurt you."

Coaxing the tiny reindeer out of 'hiding' took its fair time, all the while the rest of the children stood back watching, some with amusement and some with curiosity. He eventually came forward and my smile grew. Standing at his full height, which wasn't much past my knees, he looked into my eyes bravely (Though he still shook slightly).

**IMPORTANT: With Chopper's age being only 5 I wasn't sure about if he would of met Dr H yet, so in my head I've made it so he ate the devil fruit when he was 3, kicked out of the heard a few months later, was attacked by the villagers when he was 4 and a half (as he said that he was lonely for a long time), and then has stayed with the doctor for a couple of years to recover, then the Doctor dies around a week later, then he stays with Doctor Kureha, and I found out that its many years until he meets Luffy. It's doesn't make that much sense but it's the best I could come up with.**

"T-Tony Tony Chopper."

"What a lovely name." Trying my best to sound gentle I inched forward, happily noting that even as his eyes caught my movement, after all I wasn't being very sly, he didn't move backwards.

"Chopper, why don't you come over here so can see you better?"

He kept staring at me, not moving at all. I sighed quietly, but attempted to coax him out again.

"Please? I just want to see you all, I promise that I won't hurt any of you, or scare you."

Again, he just stood still. I was about to try again when his tiny foot (hoof?) slid forward, then the other one, until he was close to me. I smiled gently at the cuteness, and held my hand out. He tensed up and ducked slightly, but I ignored it and carried on. Turning my hand over, I brushed his furry cheeks with my knuckles and then cupped it with my hand, mentally cooing when I saw how little his head was compared to my palm.

"There we go. You have very soft cheeks Chopper." I told him as a stood back up and once again surveyed the entire room, checking every crevasse to see if another once would pop up.

My mind was swirling madly, filled with hysterical questions of why some of these kids had very weird hair colours, and why there was a TALKING REINDEER! But I kept all those thoughts at bay, not wishing to scare these kids. So, looking at the kids again, who were being surprisingly quiet, I made myself a mental checklist.

Luffy, black hair and dark brown eyes with a scar under one of them, hyper and a little bit... slow. But friendly enough.

Zoro, green hair (seriously, what?) and dark green eyes, serious and a little scary.

Nami, ginger hair and brown eyes, curious and shy, but happy when she's comfortable.

Usopp, tanned with curly black hair and brown eyes, long nose and curious, but a bit scared still.

Sanji, blonde with blue eyes, curly eyebrows (does he do it himself?), glaring at Zoro and seems to like girls (adorable for such a little kid).

Chopper, reindeer. That can talk. And has a hat. But still very shy and nervous.

Robin, blank faced with black hair and eyes. She hasn't moved much, except to put her hands in an odd crossed position, she also seems to be shaking slightly.

I sat cross-legged on the floor, still looking at the kids who looked back at me, no one said a word until Luffy scared us all by shouting out.

"I'm HUNGRY!"

Some of the others looked down at their stomachs as well, most likely thinking about how hungry they were too. I stood and sighed, leading them all out of the living room and into the kitchen.

"Well I'll figure out how you guys appeared later, now first, who hungry?"

END CHAPTER

**Please tell me what you think! I really hoped you like it and as the top A/N said, this is just me messing around. **

**(1) I didn't know what else to call it. It's a big black square thing that you put your feet on when you sit on the sofa, or you can just sit on it as it is...I really don't know how else to explain it...**


End file.
